


Finding God in Your Hands

by Mouse (clandestineAbattoir)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Face-Fucking, Gentle Sex, Indrid was supposed to be way more agressive in this but I was listening to hozier, Light Bondage, M/M, Monsterfucking, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Roleplayed dubcon for like 4 seconds, Sexual Roleplay, Trans Duck Newton, and a little bit of rough, it's really enthusiastic consent though, questionable mothman anatomy, so now it's soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestineAbattoir/pseuds/Mouse
Summary: Avery consensualroleplay scene between Duck and Indrid where Indrid pretends to break into Duck's house while he's masturbating and decides to finish the job for him. Very self Indulgent, and very soft.***Minors do not Read pls and thx***





	Finding God in Your Hands

Duck had two fingers rubbing against his clit, head tipped back in ecstasy. His other hand was occupied with rubbing against his nipples. It was a Thursday night, which usually was date night (read: Tinder hookup night,) but his date had stood him up, so he went home, disappointed, to take care of his arousal himself.

Right now, he was desperate to orgasm, quiet moans slipping past his lips. He was so distracted by his own pleasure that he didn’t notice the window quietly opening, didn’t notice the gaunt man slipping in, and closing the window. 

“Tsk tsk.” The sound of the man finally caught his attention, and he bolted upright, looking with terrified at the man who now approached his bed. “It seems someone left this pretty human all by his lonesome. Such a shame, too. If only they knew how pretty he was when he was desperate like this.” 

The bed dipped as the other man sat down, while Duck struggled to find words, find where to even begin trying to figure out this compromising situation he found himself in. 

“Hu- human?” Duck questioned, pulling the blanket up to his chest for some decency, but he was stopped halfway by the other man’s bony hand. 

He looked up at him, and something seemed… off… about the man sitting before him. He had far too much strength for someone so skinny. He wore striking red glasses, reflecting Duck’s own terrified face back at him. The smile he wore on his pallid visage was a little too wide, a little too strained. He didn’t seem entirely human. 

“Yes, my sweet, human. Something I am not. But do not be afraid. I will take care of you the way whoever left you alone clearly didn’t,” the other man purred, climbing onto the bed so he was kneeling, and reached a hand out to cup Duck’s face. Duck wanted to pull away, but he also wanted to lean into the gentle touch. He was, after all, still very  _ very _ horny. 

“Yes, that’s it, good human,” the man swiped a thumb gently across Duck’s lip, and he couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him. “I am going to take such good care of you. Whoever didn’t want this doesn’t know what they missed. But no matter, it seems to have worked out in my favor. You’re mine now.”

The grin on the other man’s face turned predatory as his head ducked to Ducks neck, biting down forcefully and sucking. That was going to leave a mark, he could tell already. 

“Such a good human,” the white-haired man mumbled into his neck, “letting me take care of you and not making any fuss. I might have to claim you as my mate forever.”

The words sent a bolt of…  _ something _ right through Duck’s core, and he shuddered. Mate? Forever? Who  _ was  _ this man?

“Oh how rude of me,” said the other man, “I haven’t even introduced myself. My name is Indrid, it is a pleasure to meet you, Duck Newton.”

“How-how did you  **know my name?”**

“Well, if I tell you now, that would ruin all my fun, my sweet human,” the man, Indrid, winked at him, before glancing at the window, and getting up to make sure the blinds were all the way closed. As he did so, he spoke.

_ “Still good?” _

_ “Still perfectly good, darlin’.” _

_ “Just to be sure, what is the safeword again?” _

_ “Pumpkin spice.” _

_ “Excellent.” _

With that, the predatory smile on Indrid’s face returned, and he approached the bed, a contemplative look on his face. 

“What should I do to my human first… hm.. How about you take blanket all the way back of you, my sweet human?” He climbed back onto the bed, sitting cross legged and staring (at least, Duck assumed he was staring, it was hard to tell with the glasses) at him hungrily.

Tentatively, Duck moved the blanket he had been using to shield himself back down. His hands were trembling, and whether that was from arousal or fear, he couldn’t be sure. Why was he doing this? He could scream and Leo would bust his door down in a heartbeat. But he didn’t Something about Indrid he found… calming. He would say he dropped his defenses almost immediately, but if he really thought about it, he hadn’t even put them up in the first place.

Indrid hummed his approval. “Good boy. You’re such a good looking human. I can’t believe I get you all to myself…”

A pang of arousal shot through Duck as Indrid crawled forward, gathering Ducks wrists in one of his slender hands and pinning them above him. 

“Maybe I should restrain you. I don’t want my dear, sweet mate to have to do any work, after he had to do so much getting himself all nice and wet and horny already.” Indrid mumbled, more to himself than to Duck.

He got a dangerous look on his face, and hopped off the bed, looking in the bed table drawer that had all of Duck’s toys in it. How did he…?

“Gotcha.” Indrid smiled triumphantly, holding up a pair of handcuffs and two pairs of ankle cuffs. He climbed back on the bed, once again gathering Duck’s wrists and cuffing them to one of the bars of his headboard. He took each pair of ankle cuffs and used them to secure each of his ankles to slats of the baseboard, so his legs were spread. The sheer vulnerability had Duck’s pussy  _ aching _ in arousal. Indrid could do  _ anything _ to him. It thrilled him.

“Look at you, my handsome human. I can tell you want to be good for me. You’re going to be a good boy for me, right?” Indrid asked earnestly, laying a gentle kiss on Duck’s lips. 

“Y-yes. I- I- I want. I want to be good.  _ Please- _ ” he bucked his hips up desperately, whimpering when Indrid pushed them down firmly. 

“So needy. Such a needy human. Patience, sweet thing. What is the phrase you human’s use? Good things come to those who wait? I believe that’s it.”

Duck, under any other circumstances, would have laughed at the awkward use of the phrase. But he was so goddamn horny that all that escaped from his throat was an absolutely pitiful whine. Indrid chuckled darkly above him, sucking another mark onto his collarbones. 

“Im gonna fuck you, sweet darling, and you’re going to be a good boy and not cum yet. I’m just getting started with you, my human. Do you understand?”

Duck whined and nodded. Indrid tsked, and Duck felt shame flood through him at the disapproval. He wanted so, so bad to be good.

“Use your words, sweet thing.”

“Yes-” he whimpered. If he didn’t get fucked soon he was positive he was going to die.

“Good.” Indrid was practically purring, before putting a hand to his pussy. “You’re so wet I don’t even need lube. Such a good boy. I think I’m definitely going to keep you.” 

“ _ Please. _ ” Duck didn’t even know what he was begging for anymore. For Indrid to fuck him. For him to stick to his word and keep him forever. Maybe both. Definitely both.

The tip of Indrid’s cock pressed at the entrance to his pussy, and he almost sobbed in relief. He slid into Duck slowly, agonizingly so. Duck had to tense the muscles in his legs to keep himself from bucking his hips like the needy human he was. A quiet, steady moan slipped past his lips, and his eyes closed. He felt  _ good _ . 

“Oh, that is a lovely sound. Keep making that wonderful sound, my sweet human.” Indrid commanded breathlessly, pulling his hips back and fucking into Duck again, and again. Duck, eager to be a good boy for this strange new man, kept making that moaning sound. He didn’t have to try, not really. Indrid fucking him made him feel so good. This was heaven, he decided. There was no other explanation for how good he felt.

“You feel so good, such a- such a good little human.” Indrid panted as he fucked him. The praise made Duck whine softly. At this rate, he was going to cum long before Indrid wanted him to, and he didn’t know if he could live with disappointing Indrid like that. 

“I- Indrid. Please. Im- Im gonna-  _ Please. _ ” He tried to warn Indrid of his impending orgasm. Luckily, Indrid seemed to get the message, and pulled his cock out just in time. 

“Such a good boy, warning me when you’re about to cum. How did I get so lucky to choose such a perfect human?” Indrid gently laid a hand on Duck’s cheek, and Duck nuzzled into the touch desperately. He wanted all of Indrid, he decided. He knew that it didn’t seem like his decision to make, but he made it anyway. 

“I mentioned that I was not human. This is not my real form. I think maybe it will be more fun for both of us if I fuck you in my real form. What do you think, my sweet?” Indrid said gently.

“Yes.” Duck was almost too enthusiastic. He wanted to see all of Indrid, if he would let him. 

Indrid let out a dark laugh. “Such an eager human. Good.” And then he took off his glasses.

Indrid’s true form was, in Duck’s very humble opinion,  _ breathtaking _ . He was huge, shiny black feathers covering his whole body. His slender fingers were attached to the end of absolutely enormous wings, which were decorated with black and grey circles. Two more pairs of arms protruded from the top half of his exquisitely muscled torso, and four bright red eyes stared into his very soul. 

“Such a good human, you’re not even a little bit afraid, are you?” Indrid cooed.

“No,” Duck admitted. It was the truth.

“Such a good boy, Duck. You’re a very good boy.” Indrid said, reaching down and teasing out a long, tapered cock. It was shiny and intimidating, and Duck wanted it inside of him right fucking now. 

“Do you think you can suck it, get it all nice and wet, be a good boy for me?” Indrid asked gently, using a pair of hands to gently stroke Duck’s face, while two more went down to his nipples, playing with them idly as ducked let out a broken moan. 

“Yes. I can- I can be a good boy. I want to- I want to be good for you- fuck, please.” 

Indrid shifted, moving to unclasp the handcuffs above him and letting his stretch his shoulders before cuffing them behind his back as he sat up. He guided the tip of his cock to Ducks lips, who lapped at greedily, desperately. Indrid sucked in a sharp breath above him.

“Ah- yes. Such a good boy for me. Such a perfect human.” Indrid moaned out as he pushed more of his cock into Duck’s mouth. “Such a perfect mouth. So good for sucking my cock. Maybe I should make you do  _ this _ forever. Be my perfect little human cocksucker. Doesn’t that sound nice, my sweet little human?”

Duck, whose mouth was currently too busy to properly answer, just hummed in agreement. The pleased sound that came out of Indrid’s mouth made him do it again. Indrid pushed the rest of his cock into Duck’s mouth, and he felt the tip invading his throat a little. That was fine. He would suck all of it. Be good for Indrid.

He felt one of Indrid’s hands tangle in his hair. “I am going to fuck your face, is that okay?” Duck nodded as best he could with a dick down his throat, and Indrid started thrusting into his face, making Duck’s eyes water at the repeated intrusions to the back of his throat. Indrid was making small, high pitched moans above him, and Duck thought they were the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He continued on, for a little bit, using Duck’s mouth as he saw fit, making his throat raw and sore, but all too soon, it was over. 

“You did so good, my human. I am going to fuck you now. Would you like me to let you cum?” He gripped Duck’s jaw and tilted his head up, forcing him to meet Indrid’s intense red eyes.

“Yes- Please let me cum.” Duck whined.

Indrid uncuffed his hands, pushed Duck’s shoulders down so that he was once again laying on his back, and reattached his hands to the headboard. He reached over to Duck’s nightstand and picked up a black blindfold. “May I?” He asked. 

“Yes.” Duck affirmed, and Indrid gently tied the blindfold behind Duck’s head, leaving him in darkness. It sent another shot of intense arousal through his core, and he whined. 

“Patience, sweet human.” Indrid chastised as Duck felt his hands grip his hips. Slowly, Indrid’s cock slid into him. The stretch of the thickest part burned a little, but it was barely there, and more pleasant than anything. 

“That comfortable?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Then I can fuck you how I really want to.”

That was the only warning Duck received before Indrid started pounding into him.

Duck couldn’t stop the loud, needy moans that bubbled up in his chest from escaping. His entire core was on fire from the pleasure. He was gonna come any second at this rate. 

“Cum- Cum for me, my sweet, handsome Duck. Be a good boy and cum for me,” Indrid panted out, breathless.

Duck didn’t need to be told twice. His entire body shook with the intensity of his orgasm, and he cried out, shouting Indrid’s name as his vision behind the blindfold went white.

\------------------

When he came down from the floating feeling of his orgasm, the cuffs and blindfold were gone, and Indrid was back in his human disguise, holding out a glass of water to Duck, which he sat up and gratefully accepted.

“Was that good?” Indrid asked sheepishly, and Duck chuckled a little.

“Perfect. I feel so fuckin’ good right now, ‘drid. Got a question though.” He took sip of water.”

“What’s that, Duck?” Indrid tilted his head.

“Did you really mean it when you said you wanted me forever.”

The smile on Indrid’s face was genuine this time.

“Of course.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread so feel free to point out mistakes if you happen to spot any.


End file.
